


can I get a gin an tonic  please?

by NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eve Polastri, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Drunken Flirting, Episode Related, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Letters, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eve Polastri, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: After  1x01 episode. "Nice face"Eve has just been fired from  MI5. She needs to have a break because she is bored and tired of being so good. this happens before everything. But after meeting Oksana/Villanelle at the hospital bathroom. Eve has some days off and decides to have fun.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	can I get a gin an tonic  please?


      
    

Eve has just been fired from MI5. Yes, Frank said: No, the most important thing Eve is that four people are dead, and it is all your fault! And that Inflicted a sickening effect on her.

But she had the ideal excuse to call him a “dick swab”.

Niko was being Niko. A nice and decent husband supporting his spouse. However, she was not satisfied with her professional and personal life. Eve was bored. But it was problematic to put a finger on the motive of her lack of adventure and intensity. She recognized that she must take responsibility and be her own force of change.

“Is there anything you need at the shop? Milk or...”

Carolyn especially intrigued Eve showing up at her front door. They go to the corner store and set to have breakfast and talk about the sequence of assassinations that have been taking place across several countries. The meeting with the head of the Russian department is going to be a job interview!

Eve: "I think Niko will assume that I am an agent before he’d ever think I am having an affair”

Carolyn: You might want to make him consider that you are getting an affair then... hope to see you on Thursday.

Eve feels that a serious person is finding out that she has so much to say and offer.

The next few days she takes a break. She was not travelling or taking a holiday, but it is a superb idea to experience something different. She did not call Bill or Elena or any of her friends.

Eve is highly sexual. She finds the way to enjoy with her partner even though he is not like her at all.

Probably sex is not the most fundamental problem in Eves’ life right now: She needs to be reasonably challenged and she has a lot to prove professionally.

But she is nervous about the reunion with Carolyn, and Niko must go to Oxford for a few days so she can do whatever she wants because she will be alone.

Eve is enjoying a good day at a spa. But there is something at the bottom or her mind: the young girl she saw briefly at the hospital, in the bathroom. There is a connection between a gorgeous person and the bath of blood in which Kasia was murdered. it is hard to admit that this a turn on for her. (not the murder itself, the danger)

She was fantasizing about some experiences she had in Connecticut when she was studying criminal psychology.

Some of the fantasies involved a young, blonde woman. She recalled an experience with her ex-boyfriend, who wanted to incorporate another girl for a threesome. Eve agreed, and it was intense. They met to have sex many times. It was sensual and freeing. Kissing a woman’s body is thrilling.

Maybe she would have to go to a hotel with an escort or something like that.

She wanted a one-night stand but went on thinking about that splendid young woman. It was impossible to locate her, but the option of going to bars is more exciting than paying for sex.

But Eve plays safe and contacted with an escort. She pays upfront.

It is not what she needs, but it is something fun. Eve takes his shirt and trousers, staring at him while her hands go straight between his legs.

They are kissing. “Hugo” seems like a treat. It is entertaining and sexy. Eve is great with her hands and the man gets hard.

He is moaning. Eve is not a fan of giving BJs BUT she is a porn star performing a minor part of the game. She is not pleased, but she just wanted to feel sexy and sucking makes her hot because the guy is more than pleased.

Eve is on top, breathing heavily as she bounced on Hugo’s dick. Her hands went to her hair and held it up.

Eve moaned and threw her head back. The dick inside of her felt good. So good. and that was it.

She kept thinking of a woman. But paying for sex again was not appealing.

She went out. She sat at the back of an elegant bar. Her hair looked spectacular, and she was wearing a tight dress that delineated her figure.

Can I get a gin and tonic, please?

This feel alright. She looked in control of herself. She got the gaze of the surrounding men.

Sometime later that night, all was perfect. She looked around and find nothing for her. But she was having a blast.

She discovered herself studying everyone around her. She got other gin and noticed that someone had sent it to her. She turned, and it was her. The hot blonde has been sending her drinks all night.

Eve just gets so nervous and does not know what to do. Not anymore. In the presence of this beautiful female, she feels disarmed.

She notices that her glass is empty and asks for more. She addresses her a note because she is too shy at this very moment and out of her comfort zone.

The note:

“I look at you, resolving to memories every trace of your delicate features. I am deciding to hold your beauty with my eyes. I take what I can. Another gin and I swallow and defy the dizziness, the cheerful intoxication.

This Asian woman staring at you from a distant rim is not even trying to be subtle or discreet. Just because you are so extraordinary. So unique.

My aspirations are disturbing this place, I recognize that my desire is noticeable, and is going to reach you. 

What can I offer you?”

Eve’s eyes widen and she stares back at her, careful to not let her eyes drift downward now that Villanelle has called her out. “No,” she says directly, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Hmm,” I got your note. It is amazing. Oksana hums softly, “Tell me, do you ever think about me? I think a lot about you…”

I just admitted everything on paper. the blonde woman daydreamed about how the two of them meeting, so she tracked Eve.

I am accepting to take you with me. Do not worry. I know you only want me tonight. Eve obeys.

They are at the fanciest hotel Eves has ever seen. They are going to have sex.

V: You can lie to me about your life, but you must be clear about what you wish and what you feel. Otherwise, I will assume I am losing my time. Ok?

E: Ok

V: You can call me Writing or Oksana.

E: I am Eve

V: I know, beautiful forbidden fruit.

Eve is still hesitant.

Oksana leans forward, taking a deep inhale of the smell clinging to Eve’s neck. Eve shivers, and she cannot be sure if it is just because she is afraid.

Her heart is beating wildly inside her chest and she can sense how wet she is once when the Russian girl has barely touched her.

“How cute, you are embarrassed.”

“Don’t be, she says, leans in, and kisses her.

Kissing her is nothing like Eve imagined.

Her lips are soft, yet she kisses like she wants to devour Eve, and every part of her wants to.

The two of them break their kiss and Eve is left panting against Villanelle, who guides the two of them to the bed.

Yes, darling, it is our time.

Her hands snake up Eve’s dress, routing up the soft pudge of her belly to lay at Eve’s breasts. She does not move, and it is almost maddening how much she needs to yell at her to go on.

She raises an eyebrow questioningly, but Eve’s head is spinning, and she cannot communicate, much less develop a single coherent thought beyond the fact that Villanelle is right here, grabbing her.

“What’s wrong?” she murmurs, her hands have not moved at all from their position. Instead, she rubs loose circles into her skin with one of her thumbs. “I thought you wanted this.”

Eve swallows thickly, struggling to get past the lump in her throat. “... I shouldn’t, this isn’t right.”

Villanelle’s eyes narrow and she purses her lips. “Oh, come on, I know you want it. Do you think I do not know what you did last night? He was NOTHING. Your husband is nice, but he is not me Eve. I am going to make you feel how desirable you are. And I know you need me. I need you too, Eve. That is why I am here.

You like me. You are turned on since the day we met you told me yourself, writing it down to me and it was perfect. Do You think about me? Please, tell me... Do you think about me doing this? Taking you?”

“yes,” but last night it was a simple transaction. You are special to me. I really like you.

“Mm,” Villanelle says anxiously. 

I looked for you because I need this as much as I do. Please allow me. Stop overthinking.

Yes, Oksana. “Hugo” was easy, but you are what I want. What I genuinely desire.

“Lift your cloth,”

With shaking hands, Eve does as she is told, lifting her cloth up over her head and showing off her tits to Villanelle. She feels a twinge of self-consciousness, thinking of how her body must look compared to Villanelle’s.

“You’re thinking too much,” Villanelle chimes in and licks her lips, giving her a look over. You have a very nice body.” Let me show you how much I want you, Eve.

She leans forward and kisses between Eve’s breasts. Her hands lightly cupping them, her tone almost solemn. “And these? Lovely.”

Her lips kiss at Eve’s skin as she brings her mouth lower, light enough to be ticklish, but Eve does not squirm. She is too mesmerized, observing this woman lavish attention all over her.

Villanelle goes lower, loving that Eves is exposed now, naked, and vulnerable. Because they are the same. Oksana is too a sweet, needy, hot, sexual woman. And there is something about Eve that completes her like a beautiful puzzle.

Oksana goes true for what she wants. Her mouth is warm, and her smell is hot as she breathes against Eve’s cunt before diving right in.

Eve focuses on the sensation at hand. Villanelle’s skilled tongue working its way up and down her folds. She works her fingers inside Eve while she sucks at her clit. Both the sensations are almost too much yet not enough, and she wraps her legs around Villanelle, pulling her closer, biting down on her bottom lip so she does not cry out.

Villanelle’s fingers curl inside her, and Eve’s orgasm reaches its peak. She comes harder than she has in years of boring sex with Niko. Breathless, she pants and turns her attention to Villanelle. Licking and tasting Eve, it is a major pleasure.

Eve took a moment to admire the woman before her, eyes drinking in her figure and how thoroughly the lingerie complimented her curves and how the color popped against her porcelain skin.

“Get on top please, Oksana.

Villanelle moved as she was told to, resting in Eve’s lap as the other woman sat upwards.

Gentle fingers traced over the skin of Villanelle’s back and sides. Soft kisses complemented small patterns and lines to Villanelle’s neck and collar bones.

“Kneel up.” Eve expressed her, with Villanelle obliging as she sank down further on the bed, so she was laid down, with Villanelle’s legs on either side of Eve’s head. Her fingers came up to hook under the material of Villanelle’s underwear, tugging them aside and wasting no time in letting her tongue explore the heat and wetness.

Villanelle sighed, a hand threading through Eve’s hair once again as she felt the tip of Eve’s voice begin to flick teasingly over her sensitive clit. “Fuck.” She sighed under her breath.

As Eve’s mouth worked away at her clit, her fingers moved over Villanelle’s thighs gently, just the lightest contact. But the gentlest touch put Villanelle on edge when she knew what was coming.

Eve is working her tongue harder against the swollen clit, hearing another loud moan as she stroked over the sensitive nerves just right.

“Fuck, that’s it. Just like that. God, you’re so good.” Villanelle whimpered.

“Just like that,” Villanelle breathed, hips jittering again against Eve’s mouth. “Oh god, you fuck me so good Eve.” She whined, voice getting higher. “You’re going to make me come.”

Eve could not help but moan a little at Villanelle’s words. She kept the strokes just as Villanelle liked them, gradually beginning to speed up.

“Just like that, oh god,” Villanelle whined, the hand tightening in Eve’s curls as she felt her climax approach. “Fuck, fuck, just like that. Oh god, fuck!” She cried out as she felt the pleasure hit, her jittery hips stilling suddenly as she felt her orgasm sweep over her body.

Eve slowed her mouth a little but kept going until Villanelle moved away from her. The woman collapsed down onto the bed beside Eve, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Eve. I like it so much. Would you want to stay with me, please?

Yes, beautiful Oksana. I will stay. Le me hold you.


End file.
